Teenagers
by Blacksharingan03
Summary: This was his life...Naruto Centric Songfic


This is just a little one-shot that I thought up while listening to this song. Hope you like it!

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

"That's him right?"

A small group of villagers sat around a table at an outdoor Restaurant.

"Yeah that's him. He's the boy with the-" the man was interrupted by one of his comrades.

"Shut up! You know we aren't supposed to talk about that!"

The first man growled. "I know, but it's hard not being able to talk about it. I mean, he's a monster…"

The center of their conversation turned to them, glaring with his electric blue eyes. He turned back to the road and continued on his way.

The men sitting around the table let out a breath.

"That was really close. That monster could have killed us." One man said, wiping a bead of sweat from his bald head.

"That kid scared the crap out of me. I'll be sleeping with a kunai under my pillow tonight for sure." Another man grumbled to his buddies.

_Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_

As the blond haired boy walked down the street he could hear several similar remarks from the villagers he passed.

"There he is!"

"It's the monster!"

"Don't look him in the eye!"

"Hurry, get inside!"

These were only a few of the things that he heard on a daily basis.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Feeling tears prick at his eyes he bolted down the streets, trying to get away from the nasty looks and hurtful words that plagued his every thought.

It had been this way for as long as he could remember. All of the villagers acted like this, and their kids had picked up on the habits.

He was constantly ridiculed at the Ninja Academy for his lack of friends and parents.

No one ever wanted to get near him. The only person who ever acknowledged him was Iruka, his sensei at the Academy.

One day he would show them all what he could do…

_The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_

He made his way toward the academy, avoiding the eyes of everyone that he passed.

Approaching the academy he saw kids being picked up by their parents. That was just one more thing he wished he had.

He sat on the old swing, silently watching happy expressions on the kid's faces. He gave a small smile.

That smile faded when the kid's parents realized they were being watched and ushered their kids away in the blink of an eye.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

With his head downcast, tear started to stream down his face and his shoulders lightly shook.

Why did it always have to be like this?

Why couldn't people just accept him?

What had he done to deserve this?

_Ohhh yeah!_

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

He wiped his face with his sleeve and got up. A new determination shone in his eyes.

He was going to have to make himself feel better, and what better way then to play a really good prank.

He quietly made his way to his little one-roomed apartment. Unlocking the door he took a minute to stare in at the emptiness that he called his home.

With just a bed, nightstand, table and a large amount of empty instant ramen cups littering the floor, it wasn't what most people would call a home.

He walked in and grabbed two buckets of paint from under his bed.

He was going to show them…

_All together now!_

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

How he managed to get all the way to the Hokage monument with two cans of paint and do it without anyone noticing was a mystery.

Grinning to himself he lept up and began to paint graffiti all over the faces on the monument.

This was sure to get someone to notice him!

He didn't notice the two Jounin that helped the Hokage standing below him.

"Hey you! What the hell do you think your doing!"

Mentally cursing the boy grabbed the rest of his paint and made a break for it, the two Jounin trailing close behind.

The boy's attitude lightened.

"Haha! Catch me if you can!" He shouted back at the men.

This was what he had to do to get some recognition in this village, for this was his life.

This was the life of Uzumaki Naruto…

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
_


End file.
